


A Soldier's Call Home

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Deployment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, So much schmoop, Soldier Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: The holidays can be hard for some; especially for those who have loved ones who are far away. Jared is planning on traveling to spend Christmas with his family, but he's not leaving until he gets a call from Jensen; his boyfriend, who has a couple of gifts of his own.





	A Soldier's Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the play "Letters Home." The muse and I went to see it a couple of years ago, and it's phenomenal. It's a play that revolves all around letters that have been written home by soldiers during the Iraq/Afghanistan War- as well as letters written by their loved ones. In the play, there was an image of a line of soldiers waiting to call home on Christmas, and that's where this idea was born. 
> 
> This was written for my muse, and best friend's, birthday. Thanks for keeping me sane, and reminding me that it's okay to be insane the rest of the time. I love you Bub! 
> 
> Excuse all of the schmoop- the Muse sends me hypothetical "Jensen Kisses" for each bit of schmoop I can pen.... so you see, it's really not my fault. I'm only enabled. 
> 
> No harm intended for the people featured here- obviously I own nothing, unfortunately not even Jared nor Jensen.
> 
> I feel the need to mention, to avoid further confusion, that it's a known fact that one of Jensen's nicknames in real life is "JAckles" and that he is also called Jack.

As rain splattered against the glass pane, Jared stepped away from the window pinching the bridge of his nose between his long fingers. He sighed as he switched on the porch light before turning back to the phone pressed to his ear. “Mama-“

“All I’m saying, JT, is that I don’t like the idea of you spending Christmas all by yourself.”

“It’s just for tonight, Mama. And then tomorrow as soon as I can, I’ll drive up to spend the weekend with y’all.”

“You can always answer your phone up here.” Jared heard his mother sigh. “Honey, Jensen wouldn’t want you to be alone-“

“Mama. I just…” Jared sighed. “I just want to be home when he calls, okay? Please?” He was almost ashamed to admit that he added a little extra whine to his tone. “Mama, I promise. I’ll leave home as soon as I can in the morning.”

Jared smirked when he heard Sherry Padalecki sigh on the other end of the line. “Oh all right. But you make sure you drive safe and come up as soon as you can- I will not have my son spending Christmas alone! Oh and JT, make sure you pass along our love and prayers to Jensen.”

As goodbyes were said, along with another promise to call in the morning, Jared walked into the living room. Nudging the dog bed that sat next to the fireplace, he smiled as the two dogs merely lifted their heads, eyes drooping in the tall man’s direction. “I don’t suppose either of you want to go outside again?”

Jared laughed as Harley simply laid his head back on the pillow; Sadie slowly standing up and shaking her body out before making her way to the stairs. “And where do you think you are going?”

Sadie quickly bounded up the steps, barking when she reached the top. At the sudden noise, Harley quickly moved, his furry body wriggling across the floor as he made his way up to join his sister. Making sure he had his phone, Jared cast one last lingering glance at the Christmas tree before flicking off the hall light and following the dogs up the steps.

As he reached the bedroom door, Jared stopped. He leaned against the frame, watching as their two dogs wrestled into the covers at the foot of his and Jensen’s bed. “You know that isn’t going to fly when he gets back home.” Jared moved forward, one large hand coming down to stroke both sets of soft ears. “But I promise I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Throwing back the covers, Jared climbed into the large bed, burrowing into the comforter in his new flannel pajama pants. It was tradition in the Padalecki family that each member received new pajamas each Christmas Eve to sleep in. As Jared settled his back against the headboard, his eyes moved over to the wrapped present that sat on the chair that he knew held Jensen’s Christmas pajamas.

Grabbing the book off of the nightstand, Jared curled up under the comforter. As the rain continued outside, he found himself turning the pages of the new crime thriller that Jensen had bought before he had left. His attention kept drifting; gaze moving over to where his phone lay, face up on the mahogany table. It sat in front of the frame that held his favorite picture of him and his boyfriend. He and Jensen had gone to a carnival where Jensen had insisted on winning a prize for Jared. Twenty bucks and a sore shoulder later, Jensen had gleefully handed Jared a giant stuffed gorilla. As Jared had laughed, Jensen had quickly pressed in for their first kiss, snapping a picture along the way.

Jared smiled as he thought about that night. It had only been their second date, but he knew that Jensen was something special. Jared trailed his finger across the frame as he once again checked to make sure his phone was on. Twisting over in the bed, Jared grabbed the large stuffed gorilla. He buried his nose into the fabric of Jensen’s old college hoodie that was wrapped around the animal.

Jared’s feet nudged against the dogs as he moved them down the bed. He set the book back on the bedside table, the words no longer holding his attention. “Okay kids, shove over.” Jared grabbed the television remote, switching on the screen that sat in the corner of their room. “We’ve got to stay awake. What should we Netflix?”

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_Jared smiled as he was pulled from the slumbers of his sleep as warm lips pressed against his bare chest. His large hand came up to run through the pillow soft spikes as his eyes slit open to meet emerald green orbs. “Jack.”_

_Jensen pressed another kiss to Jared’s sternum before moving up and planting another on the corner of his dimple. “Being able to wake up to you is the best gift I’ve ever been given.”_

_Jared grabbed Jensen’s chin in between his fingers. As he moved in toward his boyfriend, a sudden phone ringing stopped him and Jared groaned. “Don’t let me answer it.”_

_Jensen smirked. “It could be important, Jay. You better get it-“_

Jared’s arm flailed outward as he woke from his dream; reaching for the loud sound of his phone blaring from the nightstand. “Shit!” He grabbed for it, bringing it up to his ear while wiping the remainders of sleep from his eyes. “Jack?”

His question was answered by a bunch of static and Jared’s worry grew slightly. “Jensen? Are you there?”

“…Jay?”

A laugh broke free from Jared as he blew out a large sigh of relief. “Oh thank God. It is so good to hear your voice.”

Jensen’s chuckle came through the line. “I should be saying that to you. Merry Christmas, Baby.”

“Merry Christmas. How are you? Is everything okay? Are you okay?” Jared collapsed back against the headboard as he settled back under the covers. “Do you need anything?”

“Hey, take a breath. One question at a time, Jay.” Jared could hear Jensen’s smile coming through the line. “I’m fine. I promise, Jay.” Jensen’s deep chuckle broke over the line. “I mean, I’ve got sand in places that I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to have sand in. It makes me think of that one time we went to the lake, and you and I spent that night out under the dock-“

Jared felt his face heat up at the mentioned memory. He laughed as he pushed his fingers back through his hair. “Yeah, maybe next time we bring a blanket.”

“Yeah, next time.” There was a wistful tone to Jensen’s voice, before he cleared his throat. “Shit. It must be the middle of the night there. Sorry for waking you up. But tell me about everything at home. Give me all the gossip.” 

“There is a never bad time to hear your voice.” Launching into his usual update for his boyfriend, Jared regaled Jensen with stories of the parts of their lives that Jensen was missing: jobs, neighborhood gossip, and family news.

“Oh! And Megan is going to get married.”

Jensen let out a snort. “To that guy with the blue hair and neck tattoo? What does Grandma Padalecki think about that? ”

“ _Jensen_ , his name is Priestly. And Grandma actually accepts him now, turns out the guy’s a real charmer. He might just replace you as new favorite grandkid.”

“Oh _no_ way in hell.”

“And Megan says she isn’t going to get married til you’re back home. Wants to make sure that you get your chance to be a bridesmaid.”

“Ha.”

Jared let out a large laugh. “I for one, think you would look pretty good in pink lace.”

“You have gotta keep those kinds of kinks in our bedroom, Padalecki. There’s no place for them at our baby sister’s wedding.”

A soft, comfortable silence followed Jensen’s laugh as Jared slid deeper into the bed. “Bedroom is lonely without you, Jack.”

“I know, Baby.” Jensen sighed. “I’d give anything to be there with you; I miss having you in my arms. Waking up to you is a hell of a lot better than the wake up calls that we get over here.”

Jared wiped his eye as he yawned. He knew that as a Combat Medic, Jensen was often rushed into hostile and dangerous zones of battle. Jared shuddered as horrible images filled his head of Jensen and what he might see on a daily basis. “Promise me you’re staying safe.”

“As much as I can be, Jay. You’ve still got my heart safe, right?”

Jared sniffed. “Of course.” His hand moved to caress the chain that held Jensen’s promise ring along with his spare set of dog tags. “I’ll keep it safe til you’re back home to me.”

A burst of static bore down the phone line, and Jared feared he had lost Jensen until the other man’s voice came back through. “Jay? You still there?”

“I’m here, Jack. Not leaving you.”

Jared could hear the smile on Jensen’s face. “Hey before we lose this shitty connection for good, I’ve got something for you Sweetheart. A Christmas present of sorts. You got anything planned for February third?”

Jared laughed. “I don’t know. Jack, that’s over a month away. Why?”

“Well, I was kind of hoping you could pick me up at the airport.”

“I’m sure I work at the- wait, what?”

“Well, you know, if I were to come home. I might need a ride from the airport.”

Jared suddenly sat up straight up in bed. “Jensen, are you saying what I think you’re saying? Are you for serious?”

Jensen laughed. “Official word from up top. I’m done, Jared. All ready to come home to my boyfriend and our furry kids. If they’ll still have me, of course.”

Jared laughed as tears begin to streak down his cheek. “If we would still- oh my God, Jensen. This is the best news ever!” The dogs began to bark as Jared moved around in excitement. “February? How the hell do you expect me to wait til then?!”

Jensen’s laugh answered his. “If you figure out a way, you let me know. I’m out of my mind with excitement, but I’ve got to stay focused. You email me every day and I’ll be back in your arms in no time.”

“I will. I promise.” Jared fell back against the pillows, dimples pulling his smile even wider. “Is there anything you need? I’ve got a package almost ready to send out.”

“If you could send me some body wash? And some more gum? Oh, and Tommy was wondering if you were going to send over any more of your chocolate chip cookies?”

“He ate the entire last batch I sent over!” Jared huffed as he settled back into the covers. “But yes, I can throw in a double batch this time. I’ll add the gum and body wash and drop it off at the post office up in San Antone, day after tomorrow.”

“You going up to your parents tomorrow?”

“Yes- Mom sends their love by the way-“

“Good. I don’t want you spending Christmas alone.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dad.”

“Listen, Jay. I’d talk to you for hours if I could, but I’ve got to get going. There are a still a couple of soldiers who need to make their Christmas calls. Though I did have one more thing I wanted to ask you.”

“You’ve already made my Christmas, Jack.”

“Well,” Jensen paused and Jared could almost see his boyfriend rubbing the back of his neck like he often did when he was tired or nervous.

“What is it, Babe?”

“I always wanted to do this on Christmas, and I don’t really want to wait until next year. I know this isn’t really ideal here-”

“ _Jensen!_ ”  

The soldier cleared his throat. “Well, I was thinking, ya know, if you wanted, maybe when I come home… I-I would make an honest man out of ya.” There was a long pause. “Jay? What do you think?”

A laugh broke from Jared’s dimpled mouth. “I think you need to get your freckled ass back here and properly propose to me. Then I can kiss you and say yes.”

“My ass is not freckled.”

“Shut up, future husband. For upcoming reference though the answer is yes, Jensen. It’s always been yes. I’ve just been waiting for you to ask the question.”

“I love you, Jay. So much. I’ll try to talk to you again soon. And I’ll try to email you tomorrow. Pass my love to all of the family.”

Jared closed his eyes. “I love you, Jensen. You keep my heart safe over there. Merry Christmas, Baby.”

“Merry Christmas, Jay.”

As the call disconnected and the line was once again overtaken by static, Jared hung the phone against his heart until the call was dropped. He placed the phone back on the night stand. Switching off the lamp, Jared nuzzled Sadie as she had crawled up the bed to burrow into his side, a smile pulling on his dimples. “Just forty-one days til he’s back. We can do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are hugs and smiles and like cookies, are always appreciated.


End file.
